User blog:JakeTheManiac/Three Years
Hi. I've officially been here for three years. I would like to announce that I'm leaving this God forsaken place a few things and say a few thank you's while I'm at it. I've hated every damn second I've wasted here enjoyed a lot of things that have happened here and I hope to be here a while longer. But this isn't what I'm doing this blog for. The first thing I wanted to discuss is my extremely long hiatus from my series, Mega Rap Battles of History. It has literally been over a year and a half since the last installment. Je. Sus. Christ. That was ridiculous on my part. I want to try and revive it and finish this three year long season. I just have two battles left; one is halfway done and I can never decide on what to do for the other one. So if anyone wants to help me, let me know because that would be dope. The other thing is Inside The User's Studio. I've promised, like, 15 different people that they would get an interview. I suck at keeping up with it, so screw it. Tell me who you want to see get interviewed and I'll see what I can do. MOVING ON!! I want to thank a few people. TK I'm sure everyone tells you this but you are an amazingly talented rapper and a very good friend. Maybe one day the chance comes and TJakeandMit will happen. :) Jella I genuinely want to thank you for reminding me that today was my anniversary. You are a very cool dude and Eggplant Wiki is best wiki. <3 Grav You are a kewl dude. Just pls stop purposely trying to make me vs TK II a thing in the tourney. It's probably not going to be a thing. <3 Barry Thanks for changing my avatar every time I've asked you to. You are cool and a good staff man. Mendes You are always in chat when I am and I enjoy having small talk with you on CC whenever you are there. Thy Mr. Thyce President <3 You are a pretty funny dude as well. Wach I rarely see you any more and when I do, you leave chat the second I say something to you. >:( Regardless, you are a wonderful guy to be around and I hope you are doing well. Joe I legitimately don't know your opinion of me, but you are an exceptionally talented writer and I look forward to more of your work. Flats COOL DUDE FLATS B) I don't know what you thought of me either but I hope you come back and visit when ERB returns. Matt gg wonder you fukin genius you left us hanging. I hope you do come back as yourself and not as a troll like DWAS. :) tl;dr Three years wew, I hate hiatuses and I love you all. :) Okay, that's about all I have for now. Take care. #Round2Hype Category:Blog posts